You Are My Saviour
by Moyashi-Kun06
Summary: After the Black Order moved and heard of Allen being the 14th, Levellier coudn't help himself be interested. Levellier hides what many did not know exist. Lavi knows to be who he is meant to be, but that can all change - right? Kanda is beginning to sense a storm arising. Now that many has broken thier masks to show what many couldn't see. A whole new war just started between them.
1. Chapter 1

****You Are My Saviour****

_Many hide behind masks we can't see,  
>And many fake of who they really want to be.<em>

"Allen! Wait up!" The red-head exorcist yelled while the silver haired teen waits for his friend.

"What is it, Lavi?" Allen questioned as Lavi runs up to him and held his hand on his knees in exhaustion. Taking deep breathes; Lavi finally calmed down and looked at Allen.

"Levellier is looking for you. He says it's important. I don't trust that man." Lavi reports and Allen couldn't help but shiver in front of him in fear, even his name makes chills down your spine. Lavi puts a hand on Allen's shoulder in comfort as Allen gulps and walks to his office with the rabbit in tag walking besides the beansprout.

Allen was about to go to the cafeteria, but now his luck worn out. He was really hoping to go and raid Jerry's kitchen full of food again.

While walking, Allen wanted some questions to be asked.

"Do you know what is so important?"

Lavi had a thinking look on him but then stopped. Allen stopped as well.

"I…Don't know. But I have a bad feeling though."

"You are not the only one."

"Good to know."

The two continued as they made their way to the two wooden and polished doors that seemed they were never touched as the cleanliness sparkled pristine. The two looked at each other and then opened the door to doom. The first thing they saw is a desk in the middle, three couches – one in the middle and one on each side. It was sort of like Komui's office – just much…cleaner.

"We are here." Allen stated as he sits down on the middle couch. Lavi followed but stood instead. Levellier appeared from one of the rooms that no one dared to go, he sat down on his chair and smiled which Lavi and Allen thought was a devilish smile. They kept their cool; the worst was just to come. Allen feared it was about him being the "Fourteenth", he hoped Levellier wasn't scheming.

"Welcome you two, as you know Bookman – you record. As for you Walker," Levellier looked at Allen with interest as Allen clenched his fists tight and bit the side of his mouth, Lavi noticed and he felt sorry for Allen. "You will come with me."

Lavi showed shock on his face for a second but then regain posture as he cleared his throat, "Do I go as well, Sir?" Lavi questioned the man as Levellier raise an eyebrow.

"You are not promoted to go into this procedure, Bookman – learn your place and record."

"How can I do that, if I am here and not with Allen?"

"Persistent little book-worm you are. Link will report to you – that way you will get details of what is happening."

Levellier smirked and since satisfied with this discussion, he walked to Allen and pulled him up by his shoulder with force as he had a look of disgust but then it changed into a sadistic look. Lavi felt an impending doom in his chest as he watches his little buddy walk or more into reality – tugged by Levellier into the room no one dares to go. Since Levellier didn't tell Lavi to either stay or go – Lavi decided that Allen would stay for the red-head if he was in Allen's position, so the rabbit stayed and waited for the beansprout.

Lavi walked around the office, looking for something to do, he looked through Levellier's books in the desk and cupboards on the sides and saw something Lavi didn't like.

"**Chimera Experiments.**"

Lavi pounded for a moment in his head, he took the book and then behind the book he saw a piece of wood that looked out of place and sticking out. Everything was neat and tidy, no misplaces except this piece of wood.

"Strange…" Lavi said to himself, he then pressed the wood inwards and then he looked to see one of the books on the shelfs is poking out. He closed the desk draws and cupboards, he made his way to the book as then he snatches it out. He looks at the book and finds out the book is about,

"**Mutation.**"

Lavi didn't like this at all. Seeing too much is too much to handle. He had so many questions in his head – it was like they stayed there…not wanting to be answered because of the harsh truth.

Lavi then was about to put the book back until he saw something shiny, it caught his eye – he then places the "**Mutation**" book on the ground as he puts his hand through what seemed a little tunnel, as nearly his whole arm went through to get it.

"What…is this?" Lavi questions as he pulls out a locket. He picks up the "**Mutation**" book and puts it back, then he goes to the desk drawer, and opens up the side cupboard where the wood was and now is sticking out as always did. Lavi smiles in pride as it looked like he did nothing but sat on the couch waiting for h- the beansprout. Lavi puts the locket in his small side bag. He then heard footsteps as he sees the shadows of two people outside the blurred glass door. He knew it was Allen and Levellier.

As genius the rabbit is, Allen and Levellier walked out from the door, Allen seemed more pale and tired. Lavi took notice and as always and was told – to record. Allen wasn't like this, before – he was smiling and dying – not literally – but was so eager to eat and was healthy. Now he looks the opposite. Lavi took concern for his little buddy as he took n Allen's appearance.

"We are done for today, thank you for your patience, Bookman." Levellier bid as he orders the two to go. Lavi couldn't help but ask while walking back,

"What did he do to you, Allen?"

"…"

"Allen?"

"…"

"Allen, ya' gotta' talk to me buddy."

"…"

"Allen…?"

"…"

"Oi!"

Lavi had enough as he stops in front of Allen to see his little buddy filled with tears falling down from his eyes, Allen's mask broke as Lavi couldn't help but hug Allen.

But while hugging Allen, Lavi felt two bumps on Allen's back and asked,

"What…is on your back?"

Allen remained quiet as he cried, no one walked past or was in site as Lavi had the courage to undo Allen's buttons on his vest and untied his red ribbon, white dressing shirt and saw Allen's bruises and fresh cuts but worst of all deep wounds.

"L-Lavi!" Allen protested while blushing, Lavi grabbed Allen's shoulders gently and then hugged him once more.

"What did he do to you, Allen?" Lavi asked, in anger, but also in sadness. He then felt something silky while hugging Allen, wait – those two bumps!

Allen protested as Lavi turned Allen around and saw the most magnificent thing in his life.

Pure white silky and smooth feathers were and are growing out of Allen's back, but thing is, these feathers and how they are positioned and are growing.

"Allen, those are…those are…you are…" Lavi was just speechless. He was out of words to describe this wonderful phenomenon.

"Allen…You Have Angel Wings…"

_The truth hides behind that now cracked mask,  
>Now show us the really you is all I ask.<em>

****You Are My Saviour****


	2. Chapter 2

****You Are My Saviour****

_Everyone has their own wings – hidden but shown,  
>What is hidden behind lies - God known.<em>

The word spread quickly then fire in the Black Order as of word,

"Allen Walker has Angel Wings."

Allen never shown himself for a great number of days, he went without food and water. He hasn't shown his face, or even answered to Lenalee when she asked him politely to come out. Allen turned his lantern off and lamp, and slept in the dark all 6 days and nights. He didn't want to see anyone at all; he just lays in bed and thought about the traumatic experience with Levellier. That man was evil – in so many ways that Allen couldn't explain.

Lavi paces through the halls, and thought about what he had done. He should've known Link would be around the corner listening as he always is. Now because of what Lavi thinks, it is his entire fault that Allen is locked up in his room. Lavi banged his hand on the brick wall in hate. It was his entire fault. Or so he thought…

Kanda had a different story though. He knew something was gonna happen sooner or later. Kanda regrets it now, he should've told someone. He should've warned the Beansprout, or told Komui. Speaking of Komui, Kanda storms through the halls and sees Komui's offices around the corner and breaks the door with a kick as Komui screamed like a little girl and hides under his desk buried in papers.

"Che! Why didn't you warn them?! Answer me Komui!" Kanda question straight forward while taking Mugen out and pointing it at Komui in demand.

"K-Kanda…W-why so scary?" Komui asks while shivering. He steadily gets up shaking and trembling by Kanda's entrance.

"Answer me!" Komui took Kanda's question as a "You are not getting out of this" situation, he surrendered and explained.

"Sit down, Kanda." Komui said, changing his expression and attitude taking this seriously, Kanda did what is told and sat down on the couch. Komui continued,

"You see, I do not trust Levellier either, that man gets up to no good. Kanda, you sensed something before I knew something bad was going to happen…so why didn't you tell?"

Kanda opened his mouth but closed it again, Komui sighed,

"I know Allen hasn't been himself for the past few-"

"That Beansprout hasn't eaten, drunk anything even water or even been out of his room for 6 days and nights! Lenalee is worrying, the Baka Usagi is blaming himself and I am regretting myself not warning anyone! People around the Black Order are spreading word about the Beansprout, that isn't helping one bit! The one thing that pisses me off so much, is that its' all Levellier's fault."

Kanda looked at Komui dead straight in the eye and stood up, but before he could leave, Komui had one more thing to tell Kanda.

"Lavi has secretly reported to me that he has found an object that can help Allen while in Levellier's Office."

"What is this so called, "Object"?" Kanda turned his head a little to see Komui from the corner of his eye.

"A Silver Locket."

"How is a Locket going to help him?"

"We can only try and figure out how to get Allen out of that room of this."

"…"

"Kanda?"

"We better, or else the Noahs and The Earl will."

And with that, he left Komui speechless as he turned he heal and walks off to find this Silver Locket that the Red-head had found in that evil man's Office. He couldn't help but feel worried and concerned for h- the Beansprout.

Meanwhile, Allen looked at himself in the mirror; he turns to see his back, shirtless, his pale skin, you can see his bones – covered in bruises and wounds, some purple and blue…even some green and yellow. Allen couldn't help but see himself in disgust. He clenched his teeth and told himself not to cry as he looks in the mirror, seeing himself with those Angel Wings. He couldn't help but glance over to a razor knife. He had a crazy and painful idea in his head.

He picked up the razor knife and stabbed it straight into his flesh and bone as he tries to cut out the right wing. The pain was excruciating, so painful he couldn't scream as his voice was hoarse and muted. Tears leaked out from his eyes, he digs in deeper and slices it slowly as the bone of the wing is thick and strong. It hurts, he didn't know why. He thought it was just stuck on his back, not connected like his Innocence Crown Clown.

He then finally sliced and cut right through the wing as it flapped everywhere on the ground like when a lizard or gecko got its tail cut off. Allen smiled in triumph and accomplishment, on to have that pain grow back again as he slammed his hand on the edge of the sink. He lowered his head and bends his back upward as he stood in pain. His knees then cracked as he gasps in pain. He wanted someone to be there with him, anyone, he wanted it to go away, he wanted all the pain to go away.

When the pain suddenly stopped, he slowly forced himself up to see his right wing has grown back and he still can see some on the feathers right at the tip growing in process. His eyes widen as he looks on the ground to find the right wing he cut off, is burnt.

He looks at himself in the mirror to see the Fourteenth all covered in blood, still smiling, but then all of a sudden the mirror cracked, as the Fourteenth then frowned as Allen saw into the Fourteenth eyes and saw he wasn't looking at Allen. Allen turns his head to see that same purple butterfly…

Tease…

"It's been some time, Shounen. Or should I say, "Allen Walker has Angel Wings"?"

Allen trembled in fear as his wings decided to cover himself in defence. But before Allen could do anything, Tyki rushed at him, but all that was seen was light. Blinding Tyki in process and leaving Allen in soft silky heaven, the mirror shattered and some pieces fell into the sink and on the ground as one flicked into Tyki's eye and made him loose balance, Tyki tried to gain but his balance and get up, but then he found that he couldn't. While his other bleeds, he opened his eye that can see Allen is still covered in his wings – so then how is it that Tyki can't move-

"Got ya', Tyki Mikk."

Tyki knows whose doing is it now.

"You bastard CROW!" Tyki clenched his jaw in hatred as he looks up to see the one and only stalker with his 'paper cards' as Tyki likes to call them.

"Howard Link at your service." As Link smirked at Tyki in pride and success; somewhere in the Black Order…

Kanda felt something terrible happen, but to see Lavi in the library, Kanda has finally hunted the Rabbit down. He sees Lavi reading books and to see the Silver Locket on the desk with piles of books accompanying it.

Lavi doesn't notice; because he was too busy reading, Kanda sees it glowing. A celestial silver glow surrounded the Silver Locket as Kanda walks over to it and hits Lavi with a book.

"Hey what was that f-" Lavi didn't finish as Kanda pointed to the Locket to see it is materialising itself, as the Silver grew around and the Celestial Silver covers it and then as it seemed an eternity, it blew its wind and because of that force – it blew Kanda and Lavi forcing them to bang into the book shelfs. Curses and hisses of pain were heard, but when they open their eyes and eye, Lavi and Kanda looked in awe.

Meanwhile with Allen, Tyki and Link, a loud bang was heard. Link was first to question.

"What was that?"

Tyki answered back,

"Your stupidness maybe?'

"Why you filthy Noah! I'll-"

A light surrounded Allen as the two, Noah and CROW, looked at each other and then at Allen. The same Celestial Silver glow surrounded Allen, as then; the Silver Locket flew in with the same Angel Wings as Allen. Allen's wings unfolded and Allen's eyes stay shut. With a blink of an eye, Tyki and Link then witnessed as the Silver Locket forged with Allen, as it placed itself into Allen's heart. As when that happened, Kanda and Lavi burst through the room then to the bathroom, as the walls crumbled and fell. All they saw was blinding light…

As it died down…

Nothing was the same ever again, as history was prepared to re-write itself once again.

_The things we hold - precious and tight,  
>We will always treasure them - as they guide us to the light.<em>

****You Are My Saviour****


	3. Chapter 3

****You Are My Saviour****

_Let's change the paths that people chose us to walk,  
>We may stumble and fall but it doesn't mean we fall short.<em>

"Is he still in the Black Order?"

"Yes Sir."

"The Noah?"

"Yes Sir."

"What about Kanda Yu and Lavi Bookman? They never shared anything?"

"Of course, the two are being interrogated now; same with some witnesses. Allen Walker is still under investigation. While the Noah is underground in the experimenting room as you wanted, Sir."

"Good. I want Kanda Yu and Lavi summoned here immediately, I know they want to protect Walker; I can't let those two ruin my plans. We need to act quickly."

"Consider it done, Sir."

"Hm."

Link turned around to walk out the door, when opening it and about to close it, he hears Levellier call his name once more,

"Link! Don't fail me."

A smirk formed on Link's face,

"Did I ever? I never fail."

As said, he walks from Levellier's office, not seeing the devious sadistic smile played on Levellier's face.

"Kanda! Wait!" Lavi shouted meanwhile Kanda storms out the interrogation room. Lavi huffs for air as he tries to catch up to Kanda. Kanda had a good idea to stop at the right time, as Lavi face-plants right into Kanda's back, he held his nose as it hurts with passion.

"Hey! That hurt!"

"Good."

Lavi growls in pain, but then sees Kanda's face with a scowl, but that scowl never met his eyes. His eyes held concern, worries, sympathy. Maybe he is worrying about Allen.

"Yu, are you ok?" Lavi attempted to grab Kanda's shoulder but it got slapped away as the Samurai walked away. Lavi couldn't help but feel some guilt. The samurai never even retorted back! But either way, he followed Kanda, hoping to find their- the beansprout.

Link was on the other side of the Order, but that didn't stop him from completing his duty. He needed Lavi and Kanda out of the way so that they don't get to Walker. Sure, he didn't like Walker's attitude, Kanda's personality and glares, but most importantly Lavi's view and perspective on things. Link knew the red-head is unique and full of talent, if they both get hold of what Levellier's plan is – Link knew that if he had to.

Then two exorcists will have to die…

Komui was unstable, anxious and worried about his sister. Lenalee has been worried so much; her stress levels went through the roof and she had to be admitted to the ward in the Order and being looked after by the Nurse. Komui knows his sister is strong, but maybe this time is different. Something wasn't right. He seemed wide awake, he had neatly stacked papers on his desk, all the papers on the floor are stacked as well, and Komui couldn't help himself by try to be active. But that wasn't usually him right? Komui just couldn't put his finger on it. But why does he think of Allen is all of the cause of all of this behaviour?

Meanwhile in Hevelaska's chamber, she sensed a presence, she gazed over as her dragon like body glowed. Her deep soft voice echoed around.

"Who is there?"

"Don't worry Hevelaska. It's just me."

"Allen?"

Kanda felt an uneasy feeling arising; he stopped by the cafeteria to see if the Moyashi is there. No beansprout in sight. Lavi huffed for a moment of relief before Kanda walks again and Lavi had to use his two legs…for another - what it seemed Eternity to search for Allen in this MAZE!

"Oi! Wait up!"

"Time doesn't wait for anyone Lavi!" Kanda shouts back, but still moves onward.

"I know that! But wouldn't it be nice if time did?"

"What are you saying?"

Kanda stops, Lavi avoids from hitting his nose again while he explains.

"Well, ever heard of time machines, ne?"

"I did not but however I now wish I didn't."

"SPOILER!"

"I will turn you into a cuppa!"

"Eeeeeekkkkk! *Girly scream* No! My fabulous beautiful OH-SO-SEXY hair!"

"That's what I thought. If you want your hair to stay as the way it is - keep. Walking. Let's get moving."

"Yes Sir!"

"Che."

Link suddenly heard a girl scream, but how far? He will surely have to run to see the damsel in distress! SPRINT LINK! He sprints to where the scream was heard, but no one is there, but as he travels a bit further more. Link sees the two exorcists, where are they going? Link was not about to find out! He has a mission to complete!

"Where are you two going? Bookman, Kanda." Link stood with weapons hidden at his side, just in case one of them tries to pull off a stunt. Lavi groans in stubbornness as Kanda glares at the man with hatred.

"Where is Allen?! Answer me!"

"I can ask the same to you."

"Che!"

Lavi narrows his eyes at Link,

"What do you mean? You must secretly have Allen locked up somewhere!"

Link shakes his head,

"You are mistaken. I am here to look for him. He just vanished. Just like that."

"True. But still! EVIL PLOTTER RIGHT HERE!"

Lavi points his finger accusingly at Link. Kanda thinks for a moment. If the Moyashi isn't with them, then where is he?

"Oh. And one more thing."

As fast as lighting, Link's weapon glints with shine as it stabs Kanda right through his left shoulder. Everything seemed at slow motion, until a crackled laugh echoed through the whole Order.

"Kanda?"

Lavi watches as the Samurai laughs with a smirk on his face. His laughter finally dims down; Link holds the blade steadily as he watches with his eyes wide, certainly not expecting that reaction.

"Lavi! Now!"

"Right!"

Links gears in his mind started to finally twist and turn, was this planned? No, they improvised! They knew Link was coming after them after interrogation! Dammit!

Lavi runs as fast as he can to get to Allen, the only place left…

Hevelaska's Chamber!

Kanda couldn't help but smirk at Links surprised face.

"Ya thought we were that stupid? Let me tell you something. Anata ga makotoni orokadesu!"

Link maybe had no idea what Kanda just said/yelled at him, but he knew it was insulting. And at that moment Link went to stab Kanda again with his other arm, but Kanda caught it. Kanda has a glint in his eyes that yells, "You are in deep shit now!"

Link gulped and tried to get free of Kanda's iron grip. Despite the helpless effort, Link knew now, he is indeed screwed. And the worst part is that he failed Levellier.

Lavi arrived at Hevelaska's Chamber to see Allen unfolding his wings, they shone a bright celestial silver glow, Allen's body started to glow, as Hevelaska takes in awe. Lavi did the same but hiding in the shadows.

Allen smiled an angelic smile; a smile Lavi felt touched him deep in the heart, with warmth, love and grace. Lavi never knew he would feel this way, great, butterflies are now in his chest fluttering around. Does this mean- It can't be!

Lavi L-

"I know you are there. Come out Lavi."

Lavi got cut off with his thoughts, he surrendered and walked out of his hiding place.

"Ya got meh Allen-Chan."

"Indeed I did. What are you doing here? It's dangerous." Allen had a look of worry and tucked in his wings.

"It seems like you got your wings under control. Ne, Allen?"

"I asked you a question, Lavi. Please answer."

"We know it's dangerous a-"

"We?"

"Yeah. Me and Kanda were looking for you, to know if you are safe. We know Levellier is up to something."

Allen nods in understanding. He gazes to Hevelaska for answers,

"We must get Kanda here, the more the better. Destroyer of Time, now has another title."

"Hev, you have another prediction?!" Lavi questions to her. She nods,

"Allen Walker, Destroyer of Time, Gods Saviour Angel."

Allen stands frozen, in surprise and awe. Hevelaska hums in thought, suddenly Lavi almost forgot.

"WE NEED TO GET YU!"

"Wait! Lavi! I am already here!"

"I meant kanda!"

"Oh. I knew dat."

"Sure ya did Beansprout."

"My name is Allen!"

Hevelaska watches in amusement but then alerts them both with a cough.

"Lavi, you must go and get Kanda-"

Hevelaska was cut off by a certain someone.

"You don't need to do that." A smirk forms on his lips.

Allen and Lavi gaped at him; Hevelaska rested a small smile on her lips.

"I am already here."

"KANDA!/YU!" Allen and Lavi shouted in surprise, Kanda looked at them both, but then suddenly found himself staring at those beautiful wings Allen has trucked in. His thoughts trail off, but as he looks at them more, Lavi questions Kanda, knocking Kanda out of his day dreaming.

"Who is that and what with the wound on your shoulder?!"

Allen looks at Kanda with concern and worry. Kanda felt something in his chest flutter, he never felt this way before, but looking into Allen's eyes to see those emotions of care and worry, he couldn't help but feel the flutter in his chest grow even more.

Kanda played it out, and smirked.

"Oh, him? Just a stalker, and the wound, it's nothing. It'll heal."

As Kanda lays the so-called "Stalker" on the ground, Allen and Lavi gasped.

"LINK-SAN?!/TWO SPOTS?!"

_I find that right now life is hard,  
>But with you all by my side I feel like I haven't been scarred. <em>

****You Are My Saviour****


	4. Chapter 4

****You Are My Saviour****

_Whenever there is light – there is always darkness,  
>Then suddenly a war starts – a forever spark lightens.<em>

"I can't believe this…" Allen sighs and inspects Kanda's wound. It was indeed deep, but Kanda stood strong, but suddenly hissed.

"Don't poke in it!"

"Oh! Sorry!"

"Che."

Allen had a look of guilt, he was just curious. For some reason, Kanda's wound is healing slower, and slower, Allen knew that it won't heal in time. Allen bit in tongue in frustration and he felt a rush in his blood in his right arm. He felt the pulse rapidly of his heartbeat, his blood flowing through his veins with adrenaline. What is going on?

"Allen?"

Allen snaps out of his thoughts and saw Lavi checking Link if the CROW was going to wake up.

"What happens if Levellier finds out?"

Allen froze at that question. Suddenly, his left hand felt the same result of his pulse rushing and his blood flowing so fast. He couldn't explain this. Why is his innocence and right arm reacting like this?

"I unfortunately believe he already knows…"

Kanda and Lavi look at Allen with faces of surprise, they both had the same feeling. Now they all wished they didn't.

Allen remembered what Mana said to him one day, when Allen was only a child, and couldn't understand the world and its cruelty. But to see a rainbow, you have to have a little rain first. Mana surely spoke to Allen, seeming so wise Allen took in every word. There was one that made Allen think for a while though, Allen remembered Mana's words from finish to start…

"_Life asked Death,  
>"WHY DO PEOPLE LOVE ME<br>BUT HATE YOU?"  
>Death responded,<br>"BECAUSE YOU ARE A  
>BEAUTIFUL LIE<br>AND I AM A  
>PAINFUL TRUTH."<em>

Allen felt a pang in his heart, no mistaking it – he missed his father Mana, even they are not blood related, Allen loved that man to the end. Allen kept that little life lesson in his heart, soul, mind and body. He could feel Crown Clown pulsing through. But he just couldn't understand why his right arm is having the same reaction. Allen heard a yelp and twist around to see Lavi on the ground, Link barely opened eyes glaring at the red head, with his razor weapon holding Lavi bound to the ground.

"Link?"

Link snapped his head to Allen, Link was hoping to see Allen being protective and angry at him because of what he is doing. He could signal Levellier at this very moment – more CROWS, or even the whole order. But all he saw when looking into Allen's eyes held concern and something else Link couldn't describe. Allen knew what Link is capable of, but he saw Links left hand hanging down, not moving. Allen gasped and eyed Kanda,

"You broke his arm?!"

Allen felt so horrible; they didn't need to go that far. Hevelaska interrupted them for a moment,

"Children, you will need to go soon, Levellier is on the move – I can feel it."

Allen walked to Link and glance to Lavi, the tip of the razor of Link's weapon just cutting Lavi's neck making it bleed a small amount. Allen sighed not in frustration, but in concentration. He closed his eyes and ordered Kanda to come to where He, Lavi and Link is. Kanda let out a "Che", but none the less walked to them.

"Allen? Did you hear me?" Hevelaska asked, looking towards Allen and let out a surprising gasp.

Allen's right arm was glowing, a celestial glow with a tiny bit a silver. Allen whispered some words that were unknown to everyone, including Lavi. Lavi's eye widens and gasps for air as Link removed his weapon from Lavi's neck and stared at Allen in awe. In all this time of watching, observing and keeping an eye on Allen, he never saw this. Kanda couldn't help but watch as well, they all memorized by Allen's surprises.

Suddenly, Kanda felt a sting in his wound and clenched his teeth. He then looked to his wound to see there is no wound at all. Link saw Kanda's wound heal, same as Lavi, they both look at their injuries to see that there is none. Link's arm can move, he tested it out and gasp in wonder, but what they didn't notice was that they were inside a huge dome sort of covering. His wings widen out covering them with light and soft silky touched from the pure feathers. Allen then realised, his right arm has some sort of flames up to his wrist. The flame type of design was coloured in black ink, it carved into his skin and nails as he took in the short pain. Allen knows now! As he said before, his right arm is for Humans, his left arm is for Demons. Suddenly Allen felt a sting in his neck, the immense pain made him scream in pain as his silver eyes widen in shock.

"ALLEN!" All Allen could hear was the sound of his name before his wigs arched back, then forth twitching and the mystic celestial silver dome cover flowed and then bursts leaving Allen on the ground twitching with his wing spread out.

The three got up and was about to run to Allen, but all stopped, even Hevelaska took in surprise.

Levellier was towering over Allen with a sick grin while holding what seemed some sort of gun. Lavi then knew that Levellier must have shot Allen with the gun with some kind of tranquiliser or dart. But Lavi couldn't see no dart or any evidence that hit Allen.

"What tha-" Lavi started but cut short when he was targeted by Levellier, no way was he going to end up in Allen's state! He needed to do something, quick! He closes his eyes in panic and thought before all was heard was a loud bang.

Levellier stumbled to the ground as he weapon bounces on the floor to the side in the middle of all of them.

"YU!"

"Got it!"

Kanda used his speed to get the weapon before Levellier does. He felt lighter on his feet, gliding through the chamber with ease. But someone had to beat him, and that someone had to be Link.

Hevelaska was hoping it would work, but her power wasn't strong enough. So close yet so far…

"Dammit!" Lavi cursed as Kanda glared at the CROW.

Link paced through his mind, so fast and nonstop. He was cut off by Levellier,

"LINK! HAND IT TO ME!"

Levellier only had hate and order in his eyes; Link gulped and then looked towards Allen.

"THAT'S AN ORDER!" Link only stared at Allen and thought,

"He saved my life many times, shield me, and now he healed me…But, Levellier helps me too. Wait, he only did that so I would serve him and get back on track, not because he cared! Walker, no, Allen, cares!"

"Link…"

Link sees Allen's face weak and fragile, his eyes filled with help, begging and getting out of this torturous place. Link couldn't agree more.

"Here!"

Link threw the weapon to Lavi which caught it with ease and worked it like a pro, targeted towards Levellier,

"Time to taste your own medicine, Moustache!" Lavi presses the trigger and aimed a perfect shot and hit Levellier right at his forehead. Kanda had a face of horror,

"BAKA-USAGI! Now all CROW is gonna be coming for us!"

"Shit, sorry Yu."

Link noticed Levellier's surroundings turning dark and Link knew that Levellier is still alive. Allen gulped and looked at Levellier, eyes widening in fear. Kanda and Lavi races to Allen for support; helping him up. Allen cringed in fear; he knows nobody else can't see them yet, just not yet; he bites the inside of his mouth and eyes the man on the ground twitching as the state he was in. Dark shadows parted then collided in rage around Levellier, and then Allen looks to the ground seeing the shadow of dark black ink wings. Levellier was turning into something bad…

Allen clicked his teeth and backed to Hevelaska stumbling, Lavi and Kanda followed suit, Link stood in front of them.

"Lavi, Kanda. Can you help me please?"

Kanda and Lavi nod, Allen whispered to them.

"Lavi, I need you to use Iron Hammer to make a barrier so Levellier can't see, and the force he has in rage and hatred, Iron Hammer will make a good shield."

Lavi nodded and saluted,

"Ya got it Allen-Chan!"

"Kanda,"

Kanda stopped looking at Levellier's state in shock; it reminded him so much of what happened with his time with Alma…

"I am all ears, Allen."

Allen gaped in surprise; Kanda used his first name and not Moyashi!

"I-I want you to use Mugen, now, I know this seems dumb and not a great idea…"

"What is it?"

"I want you to break Mugen apart and scatter Mugen's parts around us."

Allen paused and looks at Kanda with a nervous smile.

"WHAT?!"

"Just for this once and Mugen will back to normal, I promise!"

A sigh came from Kanda as he nods his head in understanding.

"Che. Let's go!"

While Lavi and Kanda do what Allen said, Allen hides behind Lavi's Iron Hammer, Lavi clenched his teeth and squint his eye, each and every collide of the dark shadows blow caused Lavi to go back an inch. Kanda activated Mugen then asked Hevelaska to help him part Mugen safely since she was the one that fixed and healed Mugen. She gladly accepted, she didn't know what Allen's plan is, but she hopes it works.

"So, what the hell do I do?" Link questioned to Allen, whom seemed focused on whispering some sort of chant.

"Allen?"

Allen looks towards Link with a small smile, Link sees the pieces of Mugen glowing and creating a force field of some sort. Link sees Lavi also coping but then got pushed back a huge amount, suddenly Lavi's Iron Hammer glowed and grew to an unlimited max. Lavi lets out a relief sigh that he doesn't really need to do much, so Allen says this,

"Link."

"Yes? Do I get to do something useful now?"

"Lavi is gonna babysit ya."

"WHAT?!"

"Except it please, Link."

"Haaa, fine."

Lavi grins,

"I am totally gonna call you Baby-Two-Spots now! Haha!"

Meanwhile, Lenalee had a solemn feeling in her chest, something was definitely wrong. But she had a mission to go on. She was heading to Australia, with Timothy, Marie, Miranda, and General Tiedoll.

At the Chamber Hevelaska sensed a certain feeling,

"The Innocence!"

Allen looks down to see all the Innocence has started shaking and throbbing within her, Allen nodded to himself that the plan is a go.

"What are…you planning Allen?"

Hevelaska couldn't help but shake, her dragon like body waving and flowing everywhere.

"Believe me Hevelaska, it's all gonna turn out fine." Allen gives her a reassuring smile and goes back to see Lavi keeping an eye on Link. Kanda was watching the colliding banging against Iron Hammer with force as they hear a malicious laugh rang through the chamber through their ears.

Allen then realises what he now needs to do,

"That's our queue! Lavi, Kanda and Link! Please come here!"

Lavi, Kanda and Link did what they were told and gathered near Allen, once near Allen; he then spreads his wings around them once again.

"Allen, what's going to happen?"

Lavi questioned, feeling curious of Allen's plan. Kanda and Link eyes Allen as well.

"The Innocence's is going to attack Levellier."

"Wait a minute…you used Mugen to signal that! Mugen wasn't just used as a supportive force and shield! Mugen was used as a signal too!" Lavi explained and answered at the same time. Allen nods.

Kanda has his turn,

"Not just that, you made Lavi's Iron Hammer as a barrier and for Iron Hammer to store energy for all the other Innocence's."

Allen looks at both Kanda and Lavi,

"Yes, indeed I did. The Innocence Hevelaska kept inside her hasn't been used for so long, they don't really have the energy to be used for its power, let alone be activated. Now Levellier may survive this, but I just hope it would weaken him."

"Allen, wait, weaken him? What about finally finishing him?"

Lavi questions again.

"We can't. He is too strong now. Did you three saw that shadow on the ground that had a form of wings?"

Only two nodded yes.

"Wait, Levellier has wings?" Link found it unbelievable; no way in the world Levellier could have wings!

"Not only that, Levellier is a hell bound flesh eating demon…"

"WHAT?!"

"Ya gotta' be kiddin'!"

"What the fu-"

"Language!"

"Stuff you!"

"Hey!"

"STOP ARGUING!"

All is now silent until the only sound they heard was a loud clash, boom and bang. Only to hear after it was a loud and painful scream. Everyone closed their eyes

Allen hid in them in his wings in safety, sealed so nobody got hurt. Kanda, Lavi and Link opened their eyes/eye, Allen unfurled his wings and opened his eyes also to only see fire…

Kanda, Lavi and Link looks to Hevelaska that seems fine, Levellier on the other hand looked like crap.

Allen took a deep breathe in and saw Mugen in place and whispered words unknown as Mugen pieced Mugen together. Kanda watches in awe while Lavi records as always, but now Lavi suddenly thinks that maybe he isn't meant to be a Bookman...maybe something else entirely. As for Link, he was struck with wow!

"So, what do we do now?" Kanda asked while studying Mugen over and put Mugen in his belt holder. Lavi too put Iron Hammer in his holder. Allen whispered words unknown once again, the other Innocence's didn't return to Hevelaska, but to Allen instead. Allen took all the Innocence bearing in his wings.

Allen turned serious,

"We fly."

"EHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?!"

_We all can fly,  
>We just need to try.<em>

****You Are My Saviour****


End file.
